Sweet Innocence
by xrightwhereitbelongs
Summary: Chastine. bla bla bla.


**Sweet Innocence**

**Disclaimer:- **_I own nothing, never have never will. Thiswas purely written for pleasure.  
_**AN:- **_I wrote this ages ago but for some reason never got round to posting it... maybe because it's crap?_

Enter John Constantine wearing nothing but a tie, a cigarette dangling between his lips.

Very sexy.

Chas smiled opening his legs a little wider.

"Get over here asshole." He said beckoning the naked exorcist towards him.

"Always had you down as a slut Chas." John said taking a long, very seductive drag of his fag.

"Yeah?" The boy asked giving him a wide grin.

"Yeah…" John replied walking slowly towards the bed.

"Aww c'mon John you're killin' me here!" Chas said dropping his head against the pillows.

"Ha! For that I'm gonna take my time…" He teased taking another long drag, blowing the smoke towards Chas.

He was beautiful.

John Constantine never really appreciated beauty but Chas was different.

He was lain perfectly before him, every stray hair, ever scratch, ever bruise…

"Hey you perve! Stop staring already!" Chas said blushing slightly.

This had been going on for a while now but still he couldn't help feeling nervous! John was older than him… more experience in more way than one.

"If you don't like me looking… why are you lying there with that goddamn look on your face?" John asked in amusement.

Chas laughed it was a childish laugh, light hearted.

John smirked.

"How much do you want me?" John asked finishing his cigarette and putting it out in the nearest ashtray.

"Aww cut it out John, you know how much I want you…" Chas said scratching his head uncomfortably.

It had been a couple of months but still he was no good at talking dirty… or anything for that matter except screaming John's name…

"Chas! I do believe you're blushing!" John laughed coming to a halt at the foot of the bed.

Their eyes met. John looked into those big brown eyes and Chas stared back. It was a rare moment of understanding, of pure want.

Chas began chewing on his bottom lip sighing softly, he wanted John so badly.

John's eyes lowered taking in his boyish features, travelling further south…

He crawled up the bed straddling the boy before bringing his lips down to meetthe boysfuller ones.

It was just lips, a gentle kiss… only a tease.

"John…" Chas moaned bringing his hand up to rest on John's back.

He let his eyes flutter closed as John began to trail his lips down the boy's chest pausing at each nipple to tease him further, nibbling  
playfully enjoying the sound of Chas' gasps.

He went further still, licking the rim of his belly button before returning to kiss his neck lightly.

"John…" Chas sighed taking hold of the black tie still around the mans neck he pulled him into a bruising kiss their tongues meeting, teeth clashing.

John let his hand trail slowly down, squeezing softly when he found his target.

Chas yelped slightly breaking the kiss.

His eyes were wide, he was panting, chest rising and falling heavily.

"John"

"Chas." John said with a hint of amusement.

He'd never tire of this, such sweet innocence… it was breathtaking.

"Don't tease…"

"But I am a tease, I'm John Constantine just one big tease…" He said licking Chas' lips whilst running his hand overtheyounger manshard cock. It was ever so light… loving.

How ironic it was to hear the word 'loving' and associate it with John Constantine!

It was usually 'wham bam thank you Stan!' Never the swapping of names, just a quick fuck in an alleyway.

John didn't let people in. Never shown any emotion and then there was Chas. Storming into his life uninvited, unwanted. But that had all changed. John had fallen hard for this boy… this heavenly being.

If the moment ever comes he might tell Chas… but he didn't see that happening anytime soon. The boy knew he loved him, how could he not?

The exorcistshut his eyes nibbling playfully on Chas' earlobe running his tongue softly over warm flesh.

What was wrong with telling Chas how much he meant to him? How he was the only person he had ever let in.

What was wrong with telling the boy those three simple words he longed to hear?

John brought his lips to Chas' ear his heavy breathing tickling ever so slightly.

"I…" He gasped unsure if he was capable of this.

He swallowed hard taking a deep breath.

"I love you." He whispered sending shivers down Chas' spine.

"I love you too." Chas gasped in disbelief. Had he just imagined those glorious three words?

John smiled a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders, so he did have feelings after all…

So they kissed and they made love and everything was such sweet innocence because John had finally let his heart beat again.


End file.
